<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by thatbigsinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136203">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner'>thatbigsinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Feminization, Forced age regression, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, cgl, ddlb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth uses his control over Cloud to strip his memories from him, reducing him to a child’s mindset. He convinces Cloud that he’s his long lost father and to play a “special game” with him so they can bond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sephiroth had longed for Cloud from the second he threw him into the reactor core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His time in the Lifestream was full of said need. Once he got out of it, he had grander plans, yes, but Cloud was a priority. He began his other plans, freeing Mother from Midgar, but luring Cloud out of the city had been a large part of the plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that hard, in the end, to get Cloud to come to him. The Reunion instinct made it second nature, but the way Sephiroth put constant pressure on their shared cells sped the process up. By the time Cloud was stumbling his way into the abandoned farmhouse Sephiroth was occupying, there wasn’t much left of his mind. His will flattened, his wits dulled: the perfect puppet. Only Sephiroth didn’t want a puppet. He wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An empty doll was no fun, after all. He wanted Cloud cooperative, yes, but he also wanted him willing. Eager. In the time he had spent fishing around in Cloud’s head, he had seen the perfect way to make him so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cloud arrived, he led him to a couch and pulled him into his lap. He framed his face with his hands and touched their foreheads together, concentrating on what was going on inside Cloud’s skull. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>erase</span>
  </em>
  <span> the memories, but he could throw them aside and build a wall around them, so Cloud had no access. And he didn’t need anything beyond when he’d arrived to Midgar, starry-eyed and in love with his idol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth paused. Reconsidered. Remembered what he had seen in Cloud’s memories, and continued yanking years away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he was done, Cloud slipped into unconsciousness in his arms. That was alright. He needed time to prepare for the change in plans, anyway. He willed his clones to begin gathering the necessary supplies. He stroked one hand down Cloud’s cheek, knowing exactly what he’d be when he woke up. The adversary he had known, strong and stubborn who refused to ever yield, would hate what he was about to become. Sephiroth kissed his eyelids. That was why he did it, of course. He would enjoy the new Cloud immensely, but knowing the way Cloud would hate it, how humiliated he would be if he only knew, was a delicious flavoring to the whole proceeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud was unconscious for days, his mind needing time to heal around the wounds Sephiroth left. That was alright with Sephiroth. It gave him time to prepare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cloud woke up, he didn’t recognize where he was. It wasn’t his mother’s home in Nibelheim, where he remembered going to sleep. His own bed was never this big. It didn’t have a pink, gauzy canopy around it, or soft pink bedsheets. He sat up and ran his hand down one. He’d always liked pink, but Mama said it wasn’t for boys. He’d stopped asking for things like this. He wondered when and why she had changed her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his eyes shifted from the bedspread to what he was wearing, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> his Mama never would have bought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was wrapped in a white dress with soft, full skirts and puffy sleeves, patterned with little red hearts. He touched it in awe. Last time he’d asked about dresses in public, Mama had smacked his head so hard his ears rang. She’d always been so firm that dresses and skirts weren’t for boys. This couldn’t be her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud hopped out of bed, wanting now to find out where he was. He couldn’t be with his Mama. She’d never allow something like this. He paused after he ducked out from under the canopy to run his hands down the material of the dress. He grabbed his skirts and pulled them out to the side, flaring the fabric. He dared a little smile. He felt pretty, like this. His Mama had always said boys weren’t supposed to be pretty, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this feeling. He walked to the bedroom door with a skip in his step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poked his head out and glanced around the empty hallway. He began tiptoeing his way down it, until it opened up into a living room. Who he saw sitting on the couch made Cloud gasp, clapping both hands to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sephiroth</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He’d looked up to him since he first heard about him in the newspapers and TV reportings! He was Cloud’s hero, his idol!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, and he was going to see him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cloud liked how he looked in the dress, liked feeling pretty, but he knew it wasn’t what other people would want from him. He was a boy, he wasn’t supposed to wear dresses. He didn’t want Sephiroth to think he was weird! He would sneak back to the bedroom, while Sephiroth was still distracted with his book, and find boy clothes to wear. He nodded to himself and started to turn around when Sephiroth’s eyes flicked up from the page and caught his own. Cloud froze, not even daring to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth’s eyes swept him up and down. Then, impossibly, a smile curled on his lips. He closed the book and put it on the table in front of him before beckoning Cloud over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to talk to you, Cloud. Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud was visibly hesitant, but Sephiroth didn’t seem to mind his dress. He had smiled at him, after all. He padded over, holding his skirt in nervous little fists, before standing in front of the couch, unsure what to do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth patted his lap. Cloud’s brow furrowed; he had sat in his Mama’s lap, but she said he was too big for that now. But here Sephiroth was raising an expectant eyebrow, so Cloud shifted, going to sit with his legs together and dangling over Sephiroth’s lap. Sephiroth had other plans, however, and changed his angle. Cloud ended up straddling his lap, nervously smoothing down his skirts. He fisted his hands in them again, sure he wasn’t allowed to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mind when Sephiroth touched him, though, putting his hands on Cloud’s hips like they belonged there. He was a hero! He kept them all safe! Cloud could at least thank him by doing what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?” Sephiroth asked, and Cloud couldn’t help but giggle nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Sephiroth! You’re a SOLDIER, and a hero, and thank you for everything you did in Wutai!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slow smile curled on Sephiroth’s face. He looked every inch like a cat that had gotten the canary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. But there’s something else I am. I don’t suppose your mother every mentioned me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud tilted his head, a little frown on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama doesn’t like talking about SOLDIERs. She doesn’t like Shinra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth hummed and said, “I understand. She wouldn’t have mentioned, then, that I’m your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It was a blatant lie. Sephiroth had no children. He was relatively sure the amount of mako in him sterilized him. Their ages were nowhere near correct for this to be true. That aside, Sephiroth hadn’t left the labs until he was shipped out to Wutai. There would have been no opportunity. The Cloud he knew would have been perfectly aware of this and laughed in his face before swinging at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was not the Cloud he knew.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud lit up in delight, his hands covering his mouth as he gasped. He leaned forward a little in his excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud had always, always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to know who his father was. His Mama would never tell him, and then got mad when he asked, so he stopped asking. But this was better than any of the dreams he had ever had!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I mean it. You’re my son, Cloud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He almost couldn’t believe it worked. He knew perfectly well what he had done to Cloud’s mind, what he had reduced him to, but it was another thing to see evidence of it. To see his murderer, his great adversary, young and dumb and gullible, bouncing in his lap in sheer delight over an untruth anyone else would have called him on. He could feel himself start to harden at the thought alone and wondered how long it would be before Cloud noticed him straining against his hip.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud gave a gleeful laugh and put his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders, no longer shy about touching if this was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and kissed Sephiroth’s cheek. Sephiroth’s hands slid around his hips to his ass to tug him closer, but Cloud just wiggled nearer when it was clear that was what Sephiroth wanted. It was okay to do, now. They were family!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! I always wanted a dad! I can’t believe it’s you!” Then a thought crossed Cloud’s mind, and he leaned away a little, looking shy. “You don’t mind that I like dresses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth tilted his head in feigned curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I mind? I bought that for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud blushed, a shy, pleased smile on his face for a second before it dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I like it a lot. But I’m not supposed to, that’s what Mama says. Dresses aren’t for boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Sephiroth’s hands slid from Cloud’s ass to his upper thigh. He slipped one finger beneath the white panties he had put Cloud in. Cloud shivered, but didn’t fight it—it was weird, but he trusted his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t much care what is or is not ‘for boys.’ You’re my son, and I want to make you happy. If you like dresses, then you can wear them every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud gasped, his eyes and wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth chuckled fondly. As if this was some great favor he was doing for Cloud, and not primarily indulging his own interests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud leaned forward to peck at his cheek again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth’s breath stalled at the name. Cloud didn’t seem to notice the way his pupils dilated in that moment. He did notice when Sephiroth slipped more fingers into his panties, rubbing at the skin of his hips and ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not alarmed. Just confused. Curious. Sephiroth could work with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a special game that daddies play with their boys. I thought I might introduce it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded readily, eager to learn. He’d always wanted to do father-son bonding. Now was his chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun! How do you play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a touching game. We touch each other in special places no one else is supposed to touch. It feels very good. It’s a way to show each other how much we love one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, where do we touch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth shifted his hand to slide it down the back of Cloud’s panties, tugging him closer, so their hips were pressed together. He tilted his hips just barely, pressing his erection against Cloud’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud squirmed, trying to figure out what Sephiroth was talking about. Then he noticed the hard length against him, and pressed his hips experimentally against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Cloud, yes. Try rubbing at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Cloud a few fumbling starts to get the hang of it. Sephiroth had to grab his hips and guide him through rolling them. Cloud grabbed at his shoulders, hanging on for balance, as he ground them together. He got a little pucker of concentration between his brow, the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he focused on doing this just right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth had to let out a slow breath. It was easy to get caught up in the game, but so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweeter</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember just who was in his lap. The dangerous man he had reduced to a boy, to a hapless son eager to please his father by any means. He could remember the feeling of the Buster Sword cutting him open. He remembered the look of hate on Cloud’s face. He thrust his hips up on the next pass of Cloud’s hips, marveling at his now open expression, his earnestness and simple desire to please. To the deepening look of confusion on his face as Sephiroth felt Cloud grow harder against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I—I feel weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Gaia. Had he made him so young he didn’t remember what orgasms were? Sephiroth clutched tightly at his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how it’s supposed to feel, baby. Doesn’t it feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uhm, I think so? It’s really supposed to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Cloud. But this is something special fathers give to their sons. Don’t let anyone else make you feel like this, okay? Stop them if they try. This is just for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded seriously as he said, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth blew out a slow breath. He couldn’t believe it was this easy. That Cloud was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>malleable</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. He watched Cloud look at him seriously, with unexpected devotion, and all he could remember was that same beautiful face twisted in hate. He wished, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the old Cloud could see what he had become. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth slipped a bottle of lube from his pocket and slicked his fingers before sliding it back under Cloud’s dress. He pulled the panties aside at the crotch and rubbed gently at his hole, watching as Cloud went stiff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, sweetheart. It’s just a part of the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud bit his lip, but nodded. He trusted his father, after all. Even if they hadn’t been related, Sephiroth was so smart, and so grown up. He had won a </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He must know what he was doing. He tried to relax, and as he blew out a shuddering breath, Sephiroth pressed a finger inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s grip tightened around his shoulders, and Sephiroth’s free hand came between his shoulder blades to press him forward. Cloud collapsed against him, shivering and overwhelmed, as Sephiroth slowly pressed his finger in and out of him. Sephiroth turned his face to bury it in Cloud’s neck, pressing careful kisses there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels weird,” Cloud whined. He shifted his hips, trying to make it feel less strange, but only succeeded in brushing their lengths together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud shook his head and said, “No, just weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll feel better in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth slowly fingered Cloud open while the blond squirmed in his lap the whole time. When he finally sought out the bundle of nerves inside Cloud, he gasped and almost jumped in his arms. Then he sank back down with a whimper, grinding his hips back, trying to replicate the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth chuckled and kissed Cloud’s neck, mumbling, “Anything you’d like, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began stroking over Cloud’s prostate. Cloud moaned, long and loud, shifting constantly at the overwhelming feeling. He began grinding them together again, rubbing his weeping cock against where Sephiroth was straining his pants, then pressing himself back onto his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered into his ear. Cloud looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, still panting. “I’m playing it right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a natural,” Sephiroth said, and Cloud seemed to glow at the praise. “Are you ready for the next part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, eager now to see what else this game would involve—he liked the first part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit up on your knees for me,” Sephiroth instructed. Cloud listened, shifting up to his knees. Sephiroth freed himself from his pants and slicked his cock before grabbing Cloud by the hips and slowly guiding him down and onto his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud whined loudly as he slid down, pressing his forehead to Sephiroth’s shoulder. It burned some, and felt uncomfortable, but the first part of the game had felt so good after a minute. He was sure this part would too. He just had to trust his daddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth pet his back as his slowly got used to the feeling and his breathing evened out. He finally felt relaxed enough to look up at Sephiroth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you just have to bounce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud lifted himself up on his knees and then sank back down a few times, his breathing going ragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, Cloud. You’re doing such a good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud beamed, held onto Sephiroth’s shoulders, and then began to bounce, just like his daddy had told him. Sephiroth held onto his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth couldn’t stop sweeping his eyes over Cloud. It felt surreal, that this was finally happening. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cloud</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in his lap, riding his cock so eagerly, looking at him with nothing but hope that he was pleasing him. The innocent look on his face, the delicate dress wrapped around him, the pleasure wracking him that he didn’t know what to do with—if all his work came unraveled tomorrow, he would still be satisfied, having gotten this at least once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, of course, there was no reason why this would unravel. There was no way for Cloud to access all his severed memories, not without help, and he was stranded here with Sephiroth. He was too trusting like this to seek out anyone else. There was no reason why this would ever end, unless Sephiroth wanted it to. And when his former enemy looked and acted like this, when he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> around him, why would he ever want to stop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth resched one hand under Cloud’s skirt and began stroking him. Cloud mewled for him, his expression one of confused pleasure, but he didn’t think to stop Sephiroth. He wanted his daddy happy with him. If this was what he wanted, Cloud was happy to let him take it. This was the father-son bonding he’d always dreamed of, after all. Why would he want to stop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something was fast approaching, and Cloud didn’t know what it was. He felt a tightening happen in his belly, and his fingers dug into Sephiroth’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I—something’s about to—I feel weird—I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Cloud, it’s alright. That’s supposed to happen. Let it out for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud didn’t know what that meant, but he stopped fighting the feeling. He bounced a few more times, Sephiroth’s hand sliding over him three times more, and then he reached the peak that had scared him. He cried out, head tossing back and eyes closing as he came into Sephiroth’s hand, staining the inside of his dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Cloud, good boy, that’s right,” Sephiroth whispered as he stroked him through it, and Cloud whimpered at the feeling. When Sephiroth had wrung the last of it from him, he raised his hand and began licking it clean as Cloud watched. Cloud wrinkled his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that gross? It came out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth’s eyes fell to half-mast as he gave another lazy lick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the taste of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud shivered, and then gasped when Sephiroth thrust his hips up in a pointed reminder that they weren’t done. Cloud began riding again, trying to ignore any new sensitivity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re gonna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sephiroth moved his clean hand to Cloud’s belly and pressed, saying, “I’m going to put all my love right inside of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what that is? Love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s something that only happens when you love someone very much. You love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you, Cloud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud had thought so, but with the evidence on Sephiroth’s hand, and now his tongue, it should have been obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it for me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled up at him, perfectly beatific, and said, “I love you, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cloud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cloud</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying that to him, all bright-eyed and delighted and honest and— Sephiroth groaned, jerking Cloud by the hips to seat himself fully inside, and filled him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud squirmed in place but didn’t fight it—the rush of warmth just felt strange inside him. But it made his daddy happy, so he just curled up against his chest with a content sigh, nuzzling his face into Sephiroth’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I play the game right, Daddy?” Cloud asked, when they had both caught their breath. Sephiroth was still inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were perfect, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, petting his back. Cloud made no attempt to pull off, or leave, or slide out of place. He was content where he was. And Sephiroth was content to keep him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forever. His enemy, his murderer, now his obedient baby boy. As he would remain, until the world burned to ash around them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>